


Four Teenagers, The God of Mischief, and a stressed out Tony Stark

by The_annoying_fangirl



Series: Peter Parker & Tony Stark [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship is Magic, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter has lots of friends, Pranks and Practical Jokes, You can't change my mind, idek, peter parker is tony starks son, spider son, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_annoying_fangirl/pseuds/The_annoying_fangirl
Summary: Tony really wants Peter to be happy so he makes the mistake of giving the kid a hang out and tells him to invite his friends over. Now he's surrounded by immature kids, like, 24/7, and he may never get rid of this grey hair.Or the one where Peter, Ned, MJ, Shuri, and Loki are squad goals.





	Four Teenagers, The God of Mischief, and a stressed out Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art created by @koglamogla on Instagram! It's fantastic!
> 
> Sorry if some of the characters are a bit OOC, I realized Shuri and Loki are kind of hard to write, but I tried!

            It started when May Parker died. Peter moved into the tower and Tony scrambled to help the boy heal. The kid was lonely but not for a lack of friends, but the lack of actually hanging out with said friends. Tony knew he needed to be around kids his age, it would be a big boost to Peter's mood, so he did what he knew best- spent money.

 

           After about six months of Peter living in Avengers Tower (spending most of it on his and Tony's personal floor or the lab, avoiding human interaction, lest he break down), Tony dragged him to an upper floor. The twenty second floor had once been a storage facility, used to store old tech, new tech, and the like, but Tony had other places for those things and he revamped the place into what he thought was a great teenager hang out.

 

            A fridge, freezer, and pantry stocked with junk food and soda, a Foosball table, a hockey table, some arcade games and pinball machines, a flat screen TV, an Xbox, a Playstation, a Wii, hundreds of video games, an endless supply of movies, and more. He was proud of the work he had done from the start but when he saw Peter's face light up at the sight, he thought his heart would explode with happiness. Finally, he had done something right. Tony convinced Peter to call his two friends, MJ and Ned for a sleepover (there were about five guest rooms on the twenty second room specifically for this reason, as well as tons of comfortable couches and recliners), and the two kids were giddy with excitement for finally being invited over.

 

            Pretty soon, MJ and Ned began to spend more time at the tower than at their own homes, and the three best friends would stay holed up upstairs, but at least Peter was no longer doing it to be away from people and was actually enjoying himself. It took time but Tony even began to like the other two kids, not nearly as much as Peter, but still, at least they didn't totally annoy him anymore.

 

            One day Tony walked in, a large box of pizza in his hands to give to them, and the three were playing a game of halo and gossiping, Tony paused when he heard his name.

 

"-is in a big prank war with Sam and Clint. We still haven't been able to clean all of the glitter out of the couch." Peter explained. The other two teens chuckled.

 

"Is Sam as cool as the original Avengers?" Ned asked.

 

"I think he is! He's very sarcastic though, so you can imagine how well he and Tony get along." he replied.

 

"Hence the prank wars," MJ said. Peter nodded.

 

"But whose your favorite Avenger?" Ned asked.

 

"I dunno, probably Thor." Peter answered. Tony gasped dramatically and the kids looked up.

 

"I thought I was your favorite Avenger!" he exclaimed.

 

"Well, I mean, you're cool and all, but Thor controls lightening!" Peter said. Tony shook his head and put the pizza down on the coffee table.

 

"I feel betrayed, Parker." he said.

 

"I'm sorry, Tony. Find a way to shoot lightening and then maybe we'll talk." Peter said. Tony rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever, smart ass. Don't forget, tomorrow Tchalla and Shuri are visiting, so Ned and MJ have to go home before they get here... If they even have other homes, they spend so much time here I don't even know anymore." he said. Peter nodded, he was excited to meet the King and Princess of Wakanda, especially Shuri, he had so many questions about her tech and vibranium, he hoped she was nice.

 

~~~

 

           Peter was antsy as he sat on one of the couches in the Avengers common room and the superheros all made small talk. He didn't even know the group was capable of such things at this point, but they were, and it was agonizingly boring. He wanted to talk to the two new people about Black Panther and Wakanda, not how Clint's kids were doing-he just babysat Lila and Cooper a few days beforehand. Apparently, Shuri was just as bored as he was. 

 

"Okay, you people are boring. You," she pointed to Peter "is there anything fun to do around here?" she asked.

 

"Well, there's The Bat Cave." he suggested (Ned had called it The Bat Cave when he had first arrived and the name kind of stuck).

 

"Hm, sounds fun, let's go!" she exclaimed. Peter shrugged and showed her out of the room and to the elevator.

 

"So what's The Bat Cave?" she asked as they waited.

 

"Oh, it's just where my friends and I like to hang out, Tony had it made for me." he said. Shuri nodded and they arrived. She grinned excitedly when she saw the area.

 

"I wish we had somewhere like this in my home in Wakanda, all I have is the lab." she said.

 

"That sounds so cool though! I bet you have some awesome tech there!" Peter exclaimed. She nodded.

 

"Yes, we do, but I'm with a bunch of boring adults." she said with a roll of her eyes.

 

"Well, maybe you can stay here for the rest of the Summer? Unless that's weird, I know we literally just met, but it might be cool, you know?" he rambled. She grinned.

 

"I would love that! Now, who are the friends you hang out with? We need more people to cause trouble."

 

~~~

 

            Soon, the three beasties became four and Tony honestly didn't mind it. While having two sarcastic teenagers around 24/7 and two more around almost that much was definitely headache inducing, it was also kind of nice, especially with all of the laughing and grinning Peter had been doing. Of course, he would never admit that and continue to complain about them.

 

           Tony's negative attitude didn't bother Peter though, the kid was getting pretty good at detecting Tony's BS the more time went on, so he just enjoyed the time with friends. They spent a lot of time huddled up on a couch eating popcorn and watching horror movies or playing Call of Duty and it was every teenagers dream. Another one of their favorite pass times, was gossip.

 

"So you're telling me that the guy who attacked New York is going to be staying here?" MJ asked with raised eyebrows. Peter nodded warily.

 

"Yeah, Tony's not very happy about it, but Thor promised to keep an eye on him so..." Peter trailed off.

 

"The man's been stressing about it, he made us both promise not to go anywhere near him... Not that I plan on actually listen to him." Shuri said.

 

"But, didn't you say he wasn't evil anymore?" Ned asked.

 

"That doesn't change the fact that he killed a bunch of people, Ned." MJ commented.

 

"Well, yeah, but I mean, shouldn't you guys give him a chance?" Ned asked. Everyone nodded.

 

"I think he'll be cool, Thor speaks pretty highly of him." Peter said.

 

"So are you going to try and talk to him behind Tony's back?" MJ asked. Peter smirked

 

"We'll see."

 

~~~

 

            It heinsight, four teenagers going to secretly talk to an ex supervillain who might still be a villain, probably wasn't a good idea. However, none of the children were exactly known for common sense as they snuck their way onto Thor's personal floor and looked around.

 

            Thor probably wouldn't even care that they were there, to be honest, it was really Tony they had to worry about because if he found out... He wouldn't be very happy, he was extremely overprotective, especially since Peter had moved in, and no one wanted to test his limits. Peter pointed to a door at the end of the hall next to the kitchen.

 

"That was the only guest room, so my assumption is that's where Loki lives now." he said quietly.

 

"Are you sure he's actually here?" MJ asked as she examined an odd artifact found on the counter.

 

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here."

 

            The teenagers flipped around to find the God of Mischief standing behind them. MJ scowled, still not totally okay with the whole 'let's talk to the man who destroyed New York' plan due to the fact she hated said man.

 

"Uh, H-hi, Loki, sir, I'm P-parker- no Peter, Peter Parker." he stuttered. Loki's lips twitched in amusement.

 

"Ah yes, the boy Stark said I better not even look at. I'm sure he's thrilled that you're here." he said.

 

"Like we told him." Shuri scoffed. Ned just stood there staring at the man with a mixture of fear and awe.

 

"Of course not... So what is your reason for seeking me out?" he asked.

 

"Well, I hear you're the God of Mischief and Lies so... You any good at pranking?"

 

~~~

 

            Loki frowned at the large bag in his hands.

 

"I have magic, and this is the prank you want to do?" he asked in disapproval.

 

"We'll work our way up to the magic, we have to ease him into it," Peter said as he dumped out another bag of packing peanuts.

 

"So what's the point in filling Stark's room with Styrofoam?" Loki asked.

 

"The look on his face when he opens his door and it falls all over him." Ned replied.

 

"And why can't I just use magic to fill the room quicker?" he asked.

 

"Because it takes away the fun of the preparation," Shuri answered. Loki rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more before ripping the bag open and pouring it in. Once the room was halfway full they all walked out.

 

            They had just walked into the living room when Tony came in, swear clinging to his workout clothes. His jaw clenched in anger when he saw Loki.

 

"I thought I told you to stay away from my kid." he snapped.

 

"No, no, Tony, it's okay, we invited him, he's cool." Peter said.

 

"And I thought I told you to avoid him, kid." Tony said.

 

"Since when do we ever listen?" Shuri asked. Tony sighed in annoyance.

 

"I promise, Stark, I have no intention of hurting Peter or any of his friends," Loki swore. Tony frowned but nodded.

 

"Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower but I swear, if you do anything-"

 

"You'll kill me? I've heard that before." he said. Tony growled but turned and opened his bedroom door. His eyes widened as an avalanche of Styraphome packing peanuts pummeled him and the teens plus the God were emmersed in laughter.

 

"Oh haha, very funny. This is what I get for being the cool Dad. A bedroom full of trash. You better clean this up later Peter," he said sternly, but Peter knew Tony didn't actually mind too much.

 

"I will, I promise." he managed to choke out through a fit full of laughter. Tony smirked and before he could decide what to do next, the mess disappeared. He turned back around and Loki shrugged.

 

"Makes things a lot easier. Enjoy your shower, Stark."

 

~~~

 

            It was a more calm day, everyone was together but doing their own thing. Ned was on his computer, Loki and MJ were reading, Peter was studying, and Shuri was drawing up blue prints for new technology. The five had become a tight knit group that the Avengers had learned to become wary of, due to the amount of overly thought out and planned pranks they all pulled. It was nice, having a little support group that wasn't Peter's adoptive father and said adoptive fathers friends. It was fun as well, it wasn't uncommon for Peter's stomach go hurt from laughing so much. It made things without May a little easier.

 

            Peter looked up from his text book to a picture frame on the wall. It was him, May, MJ, and Ned a few months before she passed. They were all grinning, ice cream cones in their hands. Next to it was a more recent picture. It was taken during a day like the one Peter was having that same moment. Everyone was doing their own little thing when Pepper had come up to visit and told everyone to smile. MJ and Shuri had their tongues out, Peter and Ned were smiling, and Loki just seemed annoyed at having a picture of him being taken, and it was a really great picture. It reminded Peter that even though May was gone, he wasn't alone, and everything would be okay. 


End file.
